


Car Ride

by bulletincookie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Consensual, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, i guess?, keep your seatbelts on kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletincookie/pseuds/bulletincookie
Summary: Perhaps getting caught in the rain wasn't always such a bad thing. It was better than walking, at least.





	Car Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm a little insecure about writing smut since I'm largely inexperienced, so any advice you might have will be useful!!
> 
> Claude = Luxembourg, João = Portugal

João’s shoulders slumped as he trudged out of the meeting building and was immediately greeted with a downpour. Why did Netherlands’ place always have to rain so much? He had hitched a ride to the meeting, but now England had left without him seeing as how he had fallen asleep and didn’t wake up until half an hour after the meeting was done. His hotel room was far away, but all he had to do was get to the nearest bus stop, which was… a fifteen minute walk. His shoulders slumped as he checked his phone, looking around to make sure that was absolutely the only nearest bus stop.

He pushed his umbrella open, thankful for his foresight that morning, only to have a sharp gust of wind nearly drag him off. The umbrella snapped inside out, flapping uselessly in the wind. He tried to push it back into place as the rain pelted him, only to find out that one of the rusted joints had snapped from the force, causing the umbrella to be half caved in and essentially useless. He folded up the broken umbrella as best he could— it could be fixed after all— and took off his jacket to hold over his head as a makeshift cover. It proved to be useless against the rain and wind though, and he was almost completely soaked by the time he even got halfway out of the parking lot. A car honking made him nearly slip with how sharply he jumped, and he stepped further in the empty parking spots, thinking he was in the way, though the sleek car instead pulled up to a stop as the back window rolled down. Claude’s politely smiling face was inside, and João wasn’t sure to be relieved or worried. It was always so hard to figure out what he was thinking.

“Do you need a ride?” Claude asked.

To hell with knowing what he was thinking. “Yes. Yes please,” João agreed breathlessly. Claude moved over so that João could climb in on the same side after tossing his briefcase, broken umbrella, and soaked suit jacket in the trunk. He collapsed into the seat with a relieved sigh, thankful for the extra legroom, as the hired driver started up the car again and drove out of the parking lot, the classical music from the radio quiet and relaxing.

“What were you doing here so late after the meeting?” Claude asked, subtly shifting closer to him. João looked away, not noticing Claude glance down at his soaked shirt clinging to his chest.

“I, ah, fell asleep.”

“Did you? That would explain why you looked so calm.” Claude said something to the driver that João couldn’t quite understand before he closed the tinted glass barrier that separated them from the driver. It felt as if the air was suddenly pulled taut as João was suddenly aware that no noise made it through the barrier, not even the radio.

“I hope you do not mind, but I was thinking about stopping somewhere before going back to the hotel.”

A corner of João’s mouth turned up. “A bakery?”

“…Perhaps. Not for myself though,” Claude defended, though any remarks João was going to make died in his throat a moment later as Claude laid a hand on his leg, his gloved fingers idly stroking up the inside of João’s thigh.

“It’s going to be a bit of a long drive,” he continued. “Not that it would matter, I’m sure. We have some catching up to do.”

A light smile tugged at João's lips as Claude leaned in to brush their lips together, then pressed more insistently against him with a low hum. Before João knew it, he was pressed against the car door and gripping the back of Claude’s shirt as Claude kissed him breathless, their lips muffling their moans and soft noises of pleasure. Claude hovered over him in a way that João was sure couldn’t have been comfortable with how tall he was, but he had the car door pressing into his back to worry about instead. Though it was hard to even worry about that, with the way Claude’s lips were pressing insistently against his own, their tongues occasionally brushing together.

João shifted slightly to try to brace himself against the door, only to have his elbow accidentally press the window’s control down. They both jumped back in surprise as the window rolled down and pelted them with rain, and a resounding _thunk_ came from Claude hitting his head against the roof of the car. João quickly rolled the window back up as Claude sat back and rubbed the back of his head with a wince.

“Oh my God, are— are you okay?” João asked, having to cover his mouth to hold back his laughter.

Claude gave him a dramatic pout. “It’s not funny, that hurt,” he complained.

João grinned and moved to straddle his lap, his arms draping over Claude’s shoulders. “Would another kiss make it better?”

“Hmm, maybe,” Claude mused, as if actually thinking it over. João chuckled and leaned in to press a softer kiss to his lips, his fingers lightly brushing through Claude’s hair. He was forced away as Claude lifted up his legs gently, making the top of João’s head tap against the roof of the car.

João pouted at him, not convinced by the innocent smile on Claude’s face. “What, can’t bring yourself to actually hit me against the—” He cut himself off with a yelp as the car hit a bump in the road, causing him to smack his head against the roof much harder.

Claude gasped and quickly let his legs drop down again. “I’m sorry, are you okay?” he asked, smoothing his hands over João’s thighs.

João winced and touched the back of his head, relieved there wasn’t any blood. “I’m fine,” he muttered. “But maybe we should catch up some other time.”

Claude gave a noncommittal hum and leaned in to give a light nip to João’s neck. He sucked over the spot, earning him a soft gasp as João wrapped his arms around his shoulders with a shuddering sigh.

“I’m sure we can find a better way,” Claude murmured as he pulled away. He brought one hand up to stroke his thumb over João’s bottom lip, his smile widening as João pressed a kiss to the leather. He pulled his hand away just as João parted his lips in anticipation, and instead leaned in to meet him for a quick kiss.

“I think I know a better use for your mouth,” he purred.

João furrowed his brow and looked behind him, eyeing the amount of space between the front and back seats. “Is there enough space?”

“I’m sure there is,” Claude assured him, giving his hip a small pat. “We don’t have much time.”

João wrinkled his nose but hesitantly moved to sit on his knees on the floor of the car. He shifted a bit between Claude’s legs before finally deciding he was comfortable, and carefully undid Claude’s belt and pants. He delighted in the slight shudder Claude gave as he pulled his cock out, and his eyes lidded as he trailed his lips up along the side of his hardening length, his tongue flicking over the tip. A smirk tugged at his lips when Claude slid a gloved hand into his dark locks and gave a light tug.

“You better not tease,” Claude muttered.

João hummed in thought and wrapped his fingers loosely around him to give him a few strokes, noting the way Claude tensed up ever so slightly. “And what if I do?” he asked, a gasp escaping him a moment later as Claude gave a sharp tug on his hair.

“I’d hate to have to punish you,” Claude murmured, his grip loosening again to run his fingers affectionately through his hair instead. João leaned into the soft touch briefly, then leaned in to press his tongue flat against the head of Claude’s cock. He gave a small moan as the grip on his hair tightened again, and he slowly took him into his mouth. He bobbed his head lower in a smooth rhythm as he sucked around him, small sparks of pleasure coursing through him at the tug to his hair.

“That’s it, you’re doing so well,” Claude praised with a low moan, his fingers smoothing João’s damp locks back. João felt his cheeks flush at the praise as he bobbed his head lower, trying to muffle his moans to hear Claude’s own quiet moans in between his ragged breaths. He choked as the car hit another bump and forced Claude’s cock down his throat. He pulled away for a moment to cough, and Claude rubbed at his head to try to relax him.

“Are you—” Claude cut himself off with a sharp gasp and gripped at João’s hair again as João took him back into his mouth, the slick heat sending sparks through him.

“So eager,” he whispered, breathless. “Do you enjoy this that much?”

João hummed around him in response, making Claude give a low moan and buck his hips up weakly. He dragged his tongue up along the underside as he pulled up, and he paused a moment to suck on the head and swirl his tongue around it. He dipped his tongue into the slit and let his head be pushed down again by Claude. He settled back into an easy pace, his own arousal throbbing as Claude gripped at his hair and bucked his hips up into his mouth. João could tell by the slight trembles running through Claude’s thighs that he was close, but he was distracted by the car stopping and turning off. He pulled away, only to earn a sharp tug to his hair.

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” Claude muttered, and his look would have been sharper if it weren’t for the arousal written across his face.

“But if we’re here—”

“My driver will get what I ordered. Keep going.”

João licked his slightly swollen lips, not needing any more encouragement. He leaned back in and took Claude’s length back into his mouth, feeling a heat pool in his stomach at the relieved moan that Claude gave. He pressed his tongue flat against the underside as he bobbed his head lower, relaxing his throat when the head hit the back of his throat again. There was a slight burn starting to form in his jaw, though it only made him all the more aware of the weight of Claude’s cock on his tongue and Claude’s low groans.

“Yes, _oh_ , that’s it. You’re so good, such a good puppy aren’t you?” Claude moaned, his voice strained and breathy. João couldn’t help but moan at the praise, and he swallowed around him again. He tensed up in surprise as Claude gripped his hair and bucked his hips up into his mouth a few times before he finally came with a breathy moan, shudders running through his body. João tried to swallow, not wanting to be charged for dry cleaning or car detailing, but pulled away to gasp for air as he swallowed, sending him into a coughing fit. Claude's fingers stroked over his hair to soothe him.

“Breathe,” Claude murmured, and João wanted to snap _what do you think I'm trying to do?!_ at him, but was trying to get his coughing under control. He blinked hazily as a handkerchief tenderly swiped over his mouth to wipe up the spit and cum on his lips and chin.

João wrinkled his nose and took the handkerchief from Claude. “I can do it myself,” he muttered, wiping off his hand and mouth with the handkerchief while Claude tucked himself back in his pants and redid his belt. João moved back on the seats next to Claude, who slumped against him the moment he sat down. Claude hummed and nuzzled João’s head.

“So good,” he mumbled into his mussed hair. He slid one hand over João’s thigh to lightly squeeze the bulge in his pants, making João’s breath hitch as he dropped the soiled handkerchief onto the floor by accident.

“You're still half hard?” Claude murmured. He rubbed João through his pants, his lips curling up into a slight smile as João gasped and tensed up. João lifted his hips up slightly as Claude undid his pants and tugged them down, the cool air on his cock making him shudder. Claude pressed a kiss to João's neck as he wrapped his fingers around him and gave him a few slow strokes, and João moaned and gripped onto his shoulder as the heat started to gather in his stomach again.

He didn't protest as he was pushed back into the seat, welcoming the tender kiss pressed to his lips as he rolled his hips up into Claude's hand. He watched as Claude knelt down between his legs, and he gently brushed his fingers through Claude's hair.

“Beautiful,” he murmured.

Claude gave him a small smile before he leaned in to gingerly press his lips to the head of his cock, his tongue swiping up the beads of precum that spilled out. João gave a low moan and spread his legs apart wider as Claude trailed his lips along the length of his cock, peppering feather light kisses over the sensitive skin until his nose nudged at the dark curls at the base. He pushed João’s pants back enough to nip at the skin at his hip, his cheek brushing against João’s cock.

“Weren’t you just saying we didn’t have much time?” João muttered.

Claude smiled and pressed a light kiss to the side of João’s cock. “It’s been a while. Let me enjoy this.” He trailed his lips along the side, his tongue teasing along the sensitive skin before he finally parted his lips and took him into his mouth, his tongue dragging languidly around the head.

João sucked in a sharp breath, gritting his teeth and gripping the edge of the seat. The heat and teasing press of Claude’s tongue on him after he had waited for so long made the heat in his stomach tighten, and he fought the urge to grip Claude’s hair and buck his hips into his mouth. He gave a strangled moan at the sudden pleasure and warmth of Claude lowering his head to take him in further, unable to pry his eyes away from the sight of Claude’s lips wrapped around him. Claude looked up at him through his thick lashes, teal gaze sharp as he grazed his teeth over João’s length.

“ _Damn_ ,” João breathed, one hand moving to thread into Claude’s soft beige locks. He tried not to grip too hard, to let Claude move his head at his own pace, but his mouth on him as his tongue worked around him felt almost too good. He gave a weak roll of his hips and hummed, his head tilting back. It had been far too long since he had been with Claude, or anyone for that matter.

Claude's eyes sparkled with mischief before he closed them, his brow furrowing slightly with concentration as he took more of João into his mouth and sucked harder. João choked out a moan, the heat coiling tighter in the pit of his stomach as his breath came out in short, harsh pants.

“Claude--” he managed to choke out before his breath hitched and he gave a deep groan as he came, Claude's hair soft and silky in his tight grip as he arched up into his mouth. He slowly came down from his high and slumped back against the seat, his chest heaving.

Claude smiled up at him and buttoned his pants back up for him before moving to sit next to him again. João instantly turned to wrap his arms around Claude, his face burying in the crook of his neck. Claude felt his heart melt at the affection and wrapped an arm around João as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Was it good?” he asked. João only gave a small “mhm” in response, and he slowly moved to straddle Claude's lap. Claude felt a small pang of worry until he realized it was only so João could press closer to him and hug him tighter. He internally sighed in relief as he wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

“You should spend the night with me,” João mumbled, his voice muffled slightly by Claude's shoulder.

Claude gave a weak chuckle and rubbed João's back. “I'm sorry, my brother is expecting me. That is what the bakery trip was for,” he explained. “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” João mumbled. He dozed off without realizing it until a knock came on the tinted barrier between them and the driver, shocking him awake once more. Claude opened the barrier and exchanged a few words with the driver as João sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Can you get up to your room?” Claude asked, rubbing João's thigh.

“Yeah. Thanks for the ride, and the head,” João chuckled, pressing a kiss to Claude's cheek. “Needed that.”

“I'll see you tomorrow,” Claude said with a wink and a warm smile. João climbed out of the car and retrieved his things from the trunk as quickly as possible to dash inside. He sighed when he got up to his hotel room and collapsed on his bed. Well, there were worse ways to get a ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
